Moving Away
by silverwynter
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Kagome is moving from the city to the Japanese countryside for the sake of her grandfather. She finds a doorway in the middle of nowhere and meets some rather interesting people...
1. Moving Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (and I never will). Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"…_ Yawn_…" Kagome stretched as she sat up in her bed. She got up and opened the window, squinting when she was hit with the bright morning sunshine.

"This looks like it's going to be a wonderful day today!" thought Kagome yawning again. As she turned to look around her room (seeing boxes upon boxes stacked in every corner of her room), she remembered what today was… moving day… she did not want to move, she liked living in their neighborhood and hanging out with her friends after class at the nearby park (about a block from her home was an open field with trees and plenty of grass with scattered benches and trails to explore).

Kagome muttered, bitterly, about moving trucks, packing boxes, and saying tearful goodbyes as she recalled her mother telling her about the decision to move…

"Morning, Mom!" greeted Kagome cheerfully as she poured herself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios for breakfast on the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Sweetie. Your grandfather and I need to talk to you for a minute, ok?" Mrs. Higurashi said to Kagome wearily.

"Sure, is something wrong?"

Her grandfather said gravely, "Well, do you remember when I went to the doctor (though I wouldn't have gone, except that your mother forced me to), Kagome?"

"Yes…" stated Kagome, still puzzled about where this conversation was headed, but got a feeling that the news was not going to be good.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said, "The doctor told Grandpa that his body was getting sick because of the air that he has been breathing here near the city, and that he should go to the country or some other open place to live for a while. We discussed this issue for a couple weeks now, and see no other choice except to move."

Almost choking on some of her cereal, Kagome exclaimed, "_What?_ You've got to be kidding, right?"

"At times like these, I wish I were joking, Honey, but your grandfather needs to get better. And besides, you could use some good fresh air too. With all your schoolwork and other stress, I'm surprised that you can still keep up with it all and not go crazy."

Trying to calm down, Kagome asked softly, "So… when are we leaving?"

Grandpa looked slightly saddened and replied, "Tomorrow morning. We are going to be living in a place that doesn't have electricity or other conveniences that we're used to, so keep that in mind when you pack."

"Mm-hm, ok. Let me finish eating then I'll start packing," stated Kagome resignedly.

"Yep! What a wonderful memory," growled Kagome under her breath as she snapped out of her daze. Still mumbling about sleep, she opened one of the boxes labeled 'clothes' trying to decide what to where for her last day (rather, morning) at her old home.

Just as she had picked out a purple turtleneck and dark blue skirt, she heard her mom yell, "Kagome, you need to get your boxes down here so that we can put it into the moving truck!"

"Alright! I'll be there in a minute!" she said as she took a prolonged glance at what used to be her room, sighing softly as she did so. She picked up a couple of her already labeled boxes and went to the front of the house to help load up.

Grandpa was trying to stuff more packages into the moving truck (which of course Kagome knew that all he had in those boxes were random artifacts and pieces of paper that he said would ward off demons). Laughing quietly at her grandfather's antics, she helped him pack the truck with the remaining boxes.

"Kagome, make sure that you have everything, Dear, we'll be leaving in about two minutes," told Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes, Mom!"

"… _Sigh_…" looking out the passenger seat window, Kagome started wondering if she would ever see her friends again or visit their old hangouts, she sighed again and started to lose herself in thoughts as the scenery passed by, "I wonder what their doing now? To bad I never got to say good-bye to them (spent too much time packing). Hopefully there will be something to do when we arrive at our new 'home,' if that's what they'll call it anyway, I don't think that it even deserves to be called that because of the fact that it's so far out in the middle of nowhere. Maybe I'll still be able to train, or get a better routine using trees as targets… Now that would be a funny sight! I can't even imagine how many splinters I would have to deal with after working out… _Snicker_…!"

Her train of thought was abruptly cut off as her grandfather rapped her lightly on the head to get her attention saying that they had arrived.

Kagome gasped in awe as she finally took in the sight of her new residence. There was a small dirt path going up to the house, or rather the log cabin, with some fairly large trees lining the trail (which she took mental note of to try and climb later). A small stream trickled around the side of the edifice and under a wooden bridge built into the path. All in all, the surroundings looked breathtaking. As she turned slightly to look at house, she noticed that one of the tree branches hung right over a section of the roof (meaning that, according to her, she could hide out on the roof if she wanted to). There were two medium sized windows on either side of the door leading into the house. The front porch was of decent size for relaxing on, if they put some chairs there anyway.

Remembering that she had to help move boxes into their new residence, Kagome went back to the car and started to take the top few packages from the trunk when she overheard her grandfather grumble, "So she finally considered gracing us with her assistance after admiring the place she said would be horrible."

Grinning to herself, she decided to let the comment pass while she made her way towards the house. Taking her time walking up to the door, she decided to get a better look around. Setting the boxes to the right of the door, she quietly made her way around to the back of the house to explore.

Around back, there was a small pond surrounded by a few boulders that could be perched upon. Hopping up onto one of the larger ones, she sprung off it to grab the nearest tree branch that projected out over the water, then using her momentum, swung up to crouch on the thicker branch hanging right above it. She continued climbing the rest of the tree in the same fashion; when she reached the top, using the 'trunk' of the tree to keep her balance, she took a good look at what she was supposed to be call home. As far as she could see, there were trees, trees, and more trees…

"Oh, goody. Trees," Kagome thought sadly as tried to look for something that stood out from the green foliage. Scanning a little more to her left, she noticed something that grabbed her interest, an opening in the seemingly endless sea of trees. Just as she was about to get down to try and get a better look at the clearing, she heard her mother's voice.

"Kagome! Your grandfather and I need you to come help unpack and move stuff into the cabin! You can investigate whatever you're looking at after dinner, ok?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled trying to get her adventurous daughter's attention.

"Yea, I know! I'll be there in just a second!" replied Kagome as she swiftly scrambled down the tree and jogged to the front of the house, making a mental note to herself to check out the clearing later.

Sorry it took so long to update, hope you liked it!

_PS – This is just a repost of Chapters 1 & 2 because Mediale (Arigato!) informed me that I should combine both of them to make a longer chapter, so I thought I would try it. It would be helpful if you could tell me when you find grammatical errors, as I tend to overlook them when I type. Thanks!_


	2. Meeting in the Clearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (and I never will). Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Excusing herself from the table, Kagome said, "Thanks for dinner, Mom. Do you mind if I just go exploring now?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Go ahead, dear, just remember to be back before 9 o'clock."

"Thanks!" she said as she hurriedly washed her dishes and walked out the door.

"It should be around here somewhere…" muttered a long, silver haired guy dressed in a red kimono, "Aha! I finally found it. This place should lead me to that legendary forest that my mother told me about in stories!"

Just ahead of him stood a wooden doorframe with a dark blanket hung over it as a makeshift door. The only peculiar thing about this was that it was standing in the middle of nowhere and wasn't attached to anything else.

"She said that all you needed to do to make this work was to go through it from the south side, otherwise nothing would happen," he thought to himself as he walked over to the correct side of the door and pushed aside the blanket.

"Do these trees ever thin out?" thought Kagome rather annoyed as she continued walking toward the clearing that she had seen earlier. A few of the creatures of the forest stared at her as she strode past them without making a sound. Finally, after about ten minutes of walking, she saw a blinding column of white light form in the sky about twenty yards in front of her. Breaking into a sprint, she arrived at the clearing just in time to see a young man step out of a glowing doorway in the middle of the clearing.

Kagome stopped abruptly to get a better look at him, promptly gasping when she noticed that he had white dog-ears poking out from his long hair. She started to venture towards him slowly when he suddenly turned around as if he had sensed her presence. As they locked their gazes, she, almost immediately, fainted when she realized that his eye color was not one she thought that she would ever see the eyes in question being a molten gold in color.

Recoiling slightly as bright, white light infiltrated his senses, the young man confidently kept walking toward his goal of finding the legendary forest. Just as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared again leaving a lush, green clearing in view as he stepped away from the doorway.

"I can't believe it… I'm actually here!" thought the man excitedly, inspecting the forest that lay around him.

Before he could get completely lost in his daydream, his ear twitched suddenly, detecting the sound of a person breathing. He spun around to see who else was there, catching sight of Kagome just before she passed out. He ran to her, picking her up just before she hit the ground.

Sniffing, he decided that she wasn't from his world (she didn't smell like anything from it anyway) and that she was human. Setting her down against a tree at the edge of the clearing, he started to walk away when he heard her start to get up.

Kagome mentally groaned as soon as she realized that she had actually fainted. She then noticed that the young man from before had carried her to where she was presently; deciding to ask him a few questions, she started to get up and walk towards him before he walked away.

"Um… Just who are you? And what are you, exactly? Er… I mean I was just curious because I've never seen someone like you before," Kagome _brilliantly_ asked as she mentally berated herself for sounding so immature.

"Keh! Like you would want to know, you just want to make me feel like a reject like all the rest of the humans from my world," he said angrily before turning back around and walking off.

"Wait! What are you talking about? Why would I want you to feel like a reject? I don't even know who you are! Come back here!"

Slowly, he stopped, thinking, "How can she not know what I am?"

"Good, you stopped. Now would you mind explaining what you were talking about back there?" she asked, or rather, demanded.

"My name is Inuyasha. I'm a hanyou," he silently counted to see how long it would be before she would start either insulting him or screaming for help.

"Hi! I'm Kagome. Can I ask you a question?"

"Feh."

"I guess that means yes," she thought before she started talking again, "What is a hanyou?"

With that comment, he face faulted. He got up slowly, staring at her before he started explaining, "Hanyou means that I'm part human and part demon."

"O-kay…" Kagome said while staring at something above his head.

"Well, aren't you going to do something? Like, you know, start yelling for help or something!" Inuyasha said as his tempter started rising because she didn't answer.

"…" she started walking towards him with her hands reaching out as if to touch something.

He started backing up, thinking that she was crazy.

"Would you mind holding still for just a moment?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

Kagome took that pause as a yes and reached up to gently rub his ears, to see if they were really as soft as they looked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Inuyasha as he speedily jumped away from her as if he had been burned.

"I just wanted to see if they were soft, that's all. They're so cute!" squealed Kagome as she reached out again to touch them.

Inuyasha went ridged thinking, "CUTE! She thinks they're CUTE! How many people in their right minds would say that!"

During this time, she went up behind him and started petting his soft ears again.

She then noticed that the sun was starting to set and exclaimed while running in the direction of the cabin, "I'm sorry, but I have to go back home now. I promised my mom that I would be back by now! I hope that I will see you again sometime soon!"

As soon as the original shock wore off, Inuyasha became aware of exactly what she said before she ran off, "She had said that she wanted to see him again!"

This chapter definitely went differently than

I had originally planned for it to go, but I am happy with it.


End file.
